Back to Square One
by ct320
Summary: This is an AU fanfic set in present day. Katniss is a high school teacher starting her first year at District 12 High. She's just graduated from Capitol University in NYC. Being back in town means she can't avoid the ogling eyes of the town Pastry chef and bakery owner, Peeta. M just to be safe.
1. First Day

**This is an AU fanfic set in present day. Katniss is a high school teacher starting her first year at District 12 High. She's just graduated from Capitol University in NYC. Being back in town means she can't avoid the ogling eyes of the town Pastry chef and bakery owner, Peeta.**

I envy Prim as she waltzes into the kitchen in comfy scrubs. Sure they have hideous cats on them, but I would take them over the stupid pencil skirt and blouse that I've been forced to wear.

"I hope you know I hate you this morning," I growl staring at my uncomfortable heels. I will have to remember to toss a pair of flats into my bag without her looking.

"No you don't. Part of you realizes how amazing you look," she says hotly. "Where's the belt? Katniss! The belt makes the outfit!" She launches out of the room only to return moments later with a thin lime green and glossy belt.

"I don't need a belt. My ass holds the skirt up just fine!" I know my arguing is futile. It hadn't helped me before.

Prim had cornered me the previous weekend and ordered a dress code intervention. "You can't look like a Walking Dead survivor on your first day of school Katniss!" she had yelled while dragging me into our beaten up Camry.

I tried to put up a fight, but all drive dissipated when Prim gave me her trademark pout. "Please Katniss! I've missed you so much and this would be perfect bonding time!" I reluctantly agreed. The truth is I hadn't been able to come back to District 12 many times during my time in New York. Prim and my mother had to deal with semi-weekly skype sessions, which often had to be pushed back to accommodate Prim's busy schedule in the accelerated nursing program. My guilt drew me in, but I was in no way prepared for the onslaught of dressing rooms and mascara that followed.

"There," she says toying with the tiny silver buckle. "So your dropping me off before your first class right? We have to get going if you are going to make it to the bakery for coffee."

The bakery. The exact place I've been semi-consciously ignoring for the past few weeks. The bread alone makes my eyes well up with tears, but it is another factor that twists my stomach into knots. Peeta would be there. The boy who insisted on being incessantly nice, and who continuously stared at me throughout my time at the District, worked at his parent's bakery. For such a nice guy you would have figured he would pretend the damn incident never occurred. I hated the lingering stares he gave me. It was hard enough going through everything on my own, but having someone see me in my weakest moment was the worse. Apart from owing him for the damn bread I always felt raw in front of him. It's as if he knew me despite having barely spoken to each other.

Then there was that time at our Senior Prom. Gale had suckered me into a guilt trip and made me swear that I would go. "Seriously Katniss!" he had scolded. "Quit being so high and mighty and go to the damn thing! I would go with Madge if I weren't stuck here in Boston. Just pick a dude and go!"

So the next day at school Madge set me up with her cousin Caleb and we made plans to go on a triple date to Prom. Madge didn't have to worry about the whole 'going to prom with your cousin' thing because everyone knew she belonged to my other best friend. Unfortunately for us, Caleb got trashed before we made it to the dance and was all over me. While Madge was in the bathroom, no doubt calling Gale, Caleb decided to try to get into my pants. I tried pushing him away, but he was a beast if a boy who didn't even flinch when I shoved him. Just when he was about to run his hands down my chest, Peeta showed up. It was kind of a blur of arms after that, but Caleb ended up having to go to the hospital.

When the school Principal, Haymitch Abernathy, asked whether I wanted to press charges against Peeta, I quickly defended the boy who had taken a couple of hits for me. I added it to the laundry list of small favors the guy had done for me over the years.

"I'm not that hungry. Can't you snag something at the hospital cafeteria?" I manage to answer after a few moments.

Prim waves a hand dismissively at me and hands me my bag. "You haven't tried the coffee at Mellark's yet. It is insanely good and I can't live without it."

There isn't time to argue. I have exactly twenty minutes before my meeting with Principal Abernathy and I _cannot_ be late. I am lucky enough that I got a job right out of college. The last thing I want to do is lose it on the first day. I drive to the cursed bakery and grumpily wait in line for our coffee. The Mellark patriarch, Phillip, is running the register. To my relief Peeta usually works in the back. "Hello Prim!" booms the old man as he yells back an order. Prim must come here often because he doesn't even ask her what she wants.

"Hi Mr. Mellark, you remember Katniss. She finally came back from New York." Prim is so cheerful her smile is contagious. I nod a quick hello to the man and take the disposable coffee cup from his hands.

"Katniss, of course you graduated with my youngest. He runs the bakery you know? Lucky for me he still let's me help out," he adds with a wink.

Just then Peeta walks through the door balancing a tray of apple strudel muffins. He doesn't notice me right away, but I can't help but gawk at him. I can't remember if he was always this tall before I left, but he towers over me in my heels. Finally his blue eyes look up to meet mine and I'm hit by that same goofy feeling I got back in high school.

"Hey," I say stupidly, evening adding a ridiculous wave of my fingers. Peeta nearly drops the tray of pastries into their slot.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. It isn't until Prim lets out a soft giggle that he reacts. "Hey Katniss," he croaks. "You're back."

"Seems like it," I respond having recovered from my moment of nervousness. Sensing the awkwardness Prim pays for our stuff while Peeta and I avoid eye contact.

"It's Katniss' first day teaching at District 12 High," chirps Prim as she drops some change in the tip jar.

"Wonderful! Peeta's girlfriend works there too. What department?" Mr. Mellark gives me a warm smile, that doesn't make the pit in my stomach feel any better. I don't know why, but Peeta having a girlfriend is a little unsettling. Not that it would matter.

"Social Science. I'm teaching Western Civilizations. Who's your girlfriend?" I ask finally looking at Peeta. He looks a little embarrassed, but looks at me as he speaks.

"Delly Cartwright," he says with a shrug. "She went to school with us."

I remember Delly. She was always attached to Peeta's hip much like Gale and I. I always wondered if they were together, but I assumed they were just friends. I guess a relationship was inevitable. "Great, maybe I will have someone to talk to on the first day." I force a brilliant smile and look at my watch. "Shit Prim, I'm going to be late. Just drop me off at school. I will take the bus home."

Prim snatches the bag of pastries from the counter and we bolt out the door. I catch a muffled good bye before we make it out the door.

Miss Trinket, Principal Abernathy's assistant, lets out a sigh of relief when I burst through the door. "Today is a big, big, _big_, day Ms. Everdeen. You are barely on time," she hisses.

"I am on time though," I joke. "Is he ready to see me?" She has to know that I'm referring to Mr. Abernathy's usual Monday morning hangover. Ms. Trinket has worked at District 12 high since as long as I remember. There is a joke going around that she must suck the souls out of young girls to stay looking so young. Every year she shows up looking just as refreshed as the one before. My mother says Ms. Trinket just knows how to work the lighting, but I'm pretty sure it takes more than that. Either way, she knows Mr. Abernathy better than anyone else, so she must realize the man's drunken habits. I'm surprised he has never lost his job.

"He should be," she mutters under her breath as she leads me to the small corner office overlooking the quad. "Katniss Everdeen is here to see you."

The room is dark, which leads me to believe he is still nursing his hangover. The large cup of coffee confirms it. "Yeah, yeah. Sit down," he orders. I don't bother extending my hand to him, because I know he won't take it. "Are you excited for your first day Everdeen?"

"Yes sir, I can't thank you enough. I know positions are hard to come by nowadays." It is no secret that Superintendent Snow is cutting teacher's left and right. The Social Science department has suffered the most. The Board of Education doesn't deem the subjects as important as Math or Science. Lucky for me Mr. Brutus was forced into early retirement.

"They are. So I hope you appreciate the job while you have it. I'm not going to lie to you kid, you need to show us what you can do and do it fast. No one is going to take it easy on you because it's you first year. You are aware of the yearly assessments right?"

"Yes." Everyone trying to get into the teaching profession knew about them. If you didn't break at least top eight you were surely going to lose your job. "I'm a great teacher Mr. Abernathy. I can assure you that my students will learn."

The Principal only snorted. "Listen kid, no one cares if your students actually learn. Those days are long gone. It's all about standardization. All you need to worry about are the questions on the End of Course exams and the District Standards. Oh, and try to smile a bit. His majesty, the Superintendent, loves it when you smile. Just do that and don't ask questions. In fact try not to speak at all. You are about as charming as a slug." He stands up to pat me on the back and then hobbles over to a mini fridge in the corner.

I spy him pouring some Bailey's Irish cream into his mug. He winks when he catches me eyeing the suddenly light liquid. "You will learn to deal with the system kid. Now get out of here."

I make it to the door before he stops me again. "If you need anything and for some bizarre reason you can't find someone else for help, swing by." He stumbles over the words a few times, but I can tell they are sincere, even if he isn't looking at me when he says them.

I mumble a quick thank you and rush to my classroom. I'm giddy with excitement, but part of me is really nervous. This is my first time teaching completely on my own. Even my student teaching program required another faculty member present if things were to go wrong. My classroom is a little cramped, but I've already made it my own. Posters of famous paintings that once decorated my dorm room are now scattered along the wall. Prim helped me arrange the desks last week so they are in perfect groups of four. Some of the teachers frowned upon this abnormal setting, but I loved the concept of small teams. Then there was my desk, which was miraculously pristine. Professor Paylor, head of the Education Department at my university insisted on a clean desk. "Shit gets out of hand fairly quickly. So keep your desk as organized as possible," she used to say. I miss the hard ass woman. She never made the job seem glamorous. She believed in the cruel reality of things and she was not afraid to tell you how it was going to be.

The bell rings just as I finish setting up my lecture slides. As the students file in I hand them the syllabus and direct them to their assigned seats. This alone causes cries of injustice from nearly every student, but after five minutes we all get situated. Thirty one students. I have thirty one angst ridden sophomores staring at me with annoyed faces. Taking a deep breath I start the first lesson.

Nearly three hours later I'm sluggishly making my way to the Teacher's lounge. My first two classes were great, but third period nearly killed me. A large football player by the name of Cato arrived late and caused problem after problem. He ignored assigned seating, and then told me to 'fuck off' when I sent him to his desk. Just when I thought the worse was over he started flirting with a small red headed girl, groping the poor girl's ass. It took three "Peace keepers"; really they're Hall Monitors, to take him to the office. The worse was when I got a call from Mr. Abernathy telling me Cato had to be sent back. He just so happens to be the Coach's son. I argued that this didn't make him exempt to the rules, but Abernathy hung up.

I awkwardly find an empty table in the back of the room, trying desperately to avoid attention. Small talk and making friends weren't my strong suit. I took out my left over chicken salad sandwich and my copy of All Quiet on the Western Front. I'm not able to read two pages before a squeal reaches my ears.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" I ready my deadliest scowl before facing a very exuberant Delly. _Damn it_.

"Hey Delly." I try to make my tone as friendly as possible. "Peeta told me you worked here. How's it going?"

Delly's smile breaks for a moment, but quickly resumes its plasticity. "Great! I had no idea you were back in town. So you're the new Western Civilization teacher? Congratulations!"

I give her a half smile before returning to my book. "So you saw Peeta already," she continues, oblivious to the book in my hands. "How did that happen?"

The question is odd, and not one I want to answer. "Yeah, Prim is obsessed with the coffee at the bakery. I saw him for a second." I try again to read my book, but Delly takes a seat next to me and turns her chair to face mine.

"He is a great guy, Peeta. Do you know we are together?" She begins to unpack her perfectly cut salad and a large bottle of tea. I've got to say she has lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw her. During high school she was taunted by a lot of kids for carrying a little extra around the waist, but that never stopped her from hanging out with the popular kids. Peeta was included in that group, what with being the star running back and wrestler. Gale, Madge, and I avoided them like the plague. Even our sweet friend Annie stayed away from them. It was a very exclusive group that often threw the biggest parties. They also happened to be the richest kids in school. Not that it mattered much now. The only ones who stuck around were Peeta and Delly. Finnick Odair was off in Hollywood trying his hand at acting or something of the sort. Glimmer, the queen bee, is allegedly married to some New England upper class kid with boatloads of cash. I didn't care to ask about the rest of them

I realize Delly has stopped unpacking her lunch and is waiting expectantly for my answer. "Yeah, I heard. I always saw it coming," I lie. "You make a great couple."

"Thanks! I think so too. He is the _bestest_!" I really wish she would stop screeching like a banshee. "So whatever happened with you and Gale?" Delly's voice is suddenly soft and sympathetic. There was this rumor that Madge stole him from me, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. Gale and I were just friends. We joked about him having a crush on me ages ago, but it never went anywhere.

"He and Madge are still together. I think it's been about five years now," Delly clung onto every word as if I was suddenly going to break down in tears. The whole thing made me want to laugh. No one was happier about my two best friends being together than myself. It made things so much easier. "I think they're get hitched soon. How about you and Peeta?" Part of me is itching to know whether wedding bells are in the future for the youngest Mellark. Maybe I've been sucked into small town gossip. "Are you thinking of tying the knot?"

Delly gets really quiet and starts to stab into her salad. A sore spot for sure. "I don't know. Peeta likes to take things slow. I mean it took years for us to date." I take her apprehension as an opportunity to flip open my book again and this time Delly doesn't interrupt.

My last class of the day is the easiest, mostly because Posey Hawthorne sits right at the front. Posey has grown just short to Gale, which is impressive considering he is six feet and change. All of the boys fawn over her, but she only seems to notice the white board and her notebook.

Not surprisingly she is brilliant. Her hand is the first one up each time and her worksheets are finished within minutes. The other members of her team smile with glee as she tells them her answers and adds to their skimpy responses. She waits after class with me as I pack up my things. "How'd you do?" she is sorting the classroom set of books by number while I shut down my computer.

"I managed not to kill anyone. How was your first day?" Posey starts to trace the binding of one of the books with her index finger. I get the feeling she doesn't want to answer me honestly.

"Great. I like all of my classes," she pulls on her backpack and reaches into my desk drawer where a supply of water bottles and candy bars are stocked for safe keeping. I slap her hand away, but let her take the bottle anyway. "I've got practice. Bye _Ms. Everdeen_," she says in the most high pitched voice she can muster.

I chuck a candy bar at her, causing her to laugh all the way down the hall. It's only three and Prim doesn't get off of work until three thirty so I take out my book and nestle into the comfy desk chair my mother bought for me when I graduated. A few pages in I feel my eyes start to droop. I must fall asleep because seconds later I heard my name being called as soft as honey.

I let out a loud gasp when I see Peeta standing in front of me. He's out of the white Mellark uniform and in jeans and a snug v-neck. "I didn't mean to scare you," he laughs as I gather my breath.

"Yeah, well you did," I snap back. "What are you doing here?" I know I sound like a bitch, but I'm fairly certain I was drooling. It also is no help that Peeta had been in and out of my thoughts all day.

Peeta ruffles his blonde hair nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I was kind of out of it when you came by. I hadn't had my coffee yet."

I know he is lying because he's been a baker since we were kids. He must wake up at five in the morning to get the bread ready for the next day. I don't point out the discrepancy. "It's fine. We hardly talked before. I didn't expect us to be bustling buds."

His eyebrows scrunch up in frustration, but he nods in agreement. I see a pink box on the desk behind him. I'm sure it wasn't there after class, so I can only assume he brought it with him. When he sees me looking he slaps his head. "Oh yeah, I brought these by. Sort of as a congrats on the new job," he pushes the box towards me and unties the ribbon before I can deny the gift. "They're Prim's favorite so if you don't want them give them to her."

Inside are two dozen sugar cookies. Half of them are decorated with perfectly crafted roses, while the others have bow and arrows. It surprises me to see the latter, but I guess there wasn't a lot to remember me by apart from my state Archery medal that still hangs in the trophy case today. "Thanks Peeta." I marvel at the complex designs for a few seconds before plopping one in my mouth. They taste even better than they look. "Christ! Delly is a lucky girl," I blurt out between chews. My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Peeta blushes and I suddenly hate the damn cookies. I swallow the last morsel quickly. "I mean these are really great. I talked to her today you know? You guys make a great couple."

Peeta looks a little upset at my response. "Thanks. I should go I'm here to pick her up, but she is stuck in her lab meetings."

I awkwardly stand to dust the cookie crumbs off of my skirt. I never mastered the art of eating without destroying my outfit. It suddenly mattered. "Thanks for the cookies. I owe you." I always owe him.

He catches the weight of my words and for a moment I think he is going to bring up the damn bread. Thankfully he doesn't. He does something much more irritating. "Listen Katniss, I know we weren't close in high school. I mean we never talked-"

"Never ever," I amend.

He laughs and continues, "Let's change that. We should hang out. I know Gale and Madge are back, Delly likes you. We should all get together."

Great! Everyone is couple up and I'm the lone loser. I guess I could find a date to balance out the pairs. If not Prim could join. Maybe even Caleb can clean up for the night. "I'd like that," I sigh. My phone starts to buzz in my pocket. It's Prim. "Shit, I've got to go." I jot down my cell number on a sticky note and crush it into Peeta's hand. "Thanks for the cookies!" I call as I run down the call.

I skate past Abernathy on the way out, barely missing the disgruntled man by a few inches. "No running in the halls Everdeen!"


	2. Guilt and Puppy Dogs

Chapter 2

By the third week I'm a pro at handling the class. Even Cato has succumbed to my lessons. Apart from a few minor bumps things have been running smoothly.

Even my social life is experiencing a much needed revival. Every Friday I've been meeting up with Prim, Madge, Annie, and a overtly giddy Delly for drinks at the Hob, District 12's go to pub. It all started when Delly insisted that we go out after Friday's Football game.

The concession stand was under manned and I volunteered because three of my students begged for me to keep them company. Instead of going on my usual run after school and passing out with a box of Oreos, I was in charge of nacho duty. In actuality I enjoyed it. Rue, Thresh, and a girl I've nicknamed Foxface, made the time more bearable. I also got to quiz them before their next test. Things were going great until our fifth volunteer arrived with three boxes of cupcakes and a large canteen of hot cocoa.

"Hey Peeta!" chirped Rue. "Score, I call dibs on a lemon cupcake!"

"Rue, call him Mr. Mellark. You volunteer here?" I keep the irritation at bay in front of the students. Peeta seems to notice this and takes full advantage.

"Mr. Mellark is my dad, so Rue call me whatever you like. To answer your question Katniss, yes. My dad started having one of us volunteer back when Rye was a freshman. We donate the goods and Haymitch gives us a tax write off. Well, he used too I stopped asking for one when I took over." I watched him hand Rue a immense frosted cupcake, which she scarfed down in nearly two bites.

"I can go swap with Delly at the ticket counter if you want to spend time with her," I offered. Admittedly I wasn't too enthusiastic to give up my spot with my favorite students, but it might be better than hanging around the most annoying ray of sunshine.

Peeta laughed. "I wouldn't make you do that. Besides the ticket counter is sort of Delly's favorite. You know perfect for town gossip." The last bit of the sentence was whispered in my year.

I almost slapped him, but he pointed over to Rue, who was a notorious mischief maker. He was only doing it so she didn't have anything to tease Delly with. I ignored the bubbly feeling in my stomach and moved along.

Three quarters through the game the concession stand closed up so we could all see the final minutes tick down. Rue, Thresh and Foxface ran off to meet some other kids so Peeta and I found Delly in the middle of a rapid conversation with Gloss, our art teacher.

"Do you think she's noticed us?" We had been sitting behind Delly for nearly ten minutes but she hadn't acknowledged either of our presence. She just chattered on with Gloss.

Peeta shrugged. He was about to answer but the crowd erupted in cheers. Cato, our running back, was rushing down the field trying to for a sixty yard touchdown. The crowd was so spirited I started to shout along with them, going berserk when the hefty boy made it to the end zone. In our fit of excitement, I started jumping up and down using Peeta's shoulder as a brace. Delly finally looked up and realized what had happened. A little later than the rest of us she screamed and turned to give me and Peeta a tight hug. "Homerun!" she cheered.

I didn't have the heart to correct her. Anyways Peeta dropped us off at the Hob for an Post-game celebration. Prim was already there with Annie. Madge was called last minute and there began our new weekly tradition. I was starting to look forward to Friday nights, until this morning.

Until this morning, when Prim walks in toothbrush in hand. "Hey Rory and Gale are joining us at the bar tonight. I think Delly is brining Peeta." She spits toothpaste on her clean shirt and disappears with a giggle.

"Damn it Prim!" I fuss as I wrap my hair in a braided bun. That's another thing Prim has pushed me to do, style my hair. I used to be perfectly content with braiding it in my usual style, but apparently I needed to "change it up". "I'm going to be the seventh wheel!"

I chase down the hall, my heels in hand. I put off wearing them until the last possible moment, which is usually a split second before getting out of the car. Fortunately, Fridays are 'casual' days for faculty so I'm allowed to wear nice jeans and a tee shirt. The heels just add the right touch. _Crap, I sound like Prim_. Speaking of Prim, the tiny blonde drapes a long necklace around my neck and shoves earrings into my hand. "I don't get to wear a lot of jewelry at my job, so you need to over compensate for me," she nearly growls. Prim can get really scary when she wants to. I think Rory and I are the only ones who know that. "Besides, Annie is going. You can be each other's date."

An excellent eye roll from my part gives me some reprieve as I grab my blazer and we scramble out the door. Three weeks into the routine and we can still barely make it on time. At least Mellark's is a quick stop. Prim and I take turns getting out to grab the coffee before storming out. It's a Friday so it's my turn to hurdle over the rose bushes outside the door and rush to the counter. As usual Peeta is stocking the pastry display with perfectly sprinkles cupcakes and tasty strudels. "Hey Katniss! Three today, right?" he doesn't need to ask, but he does anyway. Fridays are the days my mom and Prim have overlapping shifts at the hospital.

"Yup, you are the best." I mean it too. I've been living off of Mellark's coffee since the first day. It has kind of become my kryptonite. A sliver of my mind reminds me that there is another reason I like to come here, but that's confidential. Even to my knotted mind. I have the money ready for Peeta, but he waves it off.

I'm about to argue, but he points to the sign. "We have a buy ten get the next one free policy. You two are long overdue. I keep the cards in the register." He motions to a perforated collection of business cards in an envelope labeled "Everdeen".

"Thanks." He gives me a heart-warming smile, that nearly earns a reciprocate. _Nearly_.

"I'll see you tonight," he reminds me as I grab the things from the counter. I don't have time to glare at him, but I scowl at the customer at the door either way.

I skitter across the hall and into my classroom just as the bell rings for class. Delly must have opened the door with the spare key, because several students are already sitting in their seats. "Yes!" I almost shout with joy when I spy the clock. Several students laugh at me, but I give them a playful look as I take role. Today we are kicking off the Greek unit, one of my all time favorites. I also have to return the results for the first test.

The class average wasn't the highest, a seventy nine, but it's better than Brutus' average last year. For now, that is fantastic. "Okay class, today we are going to be picking our unit projects so I need each of you to read over the rubric and high light any questions you need to ask me. They aren't due soon, but procrastination isn't your friend! It's your enemy!"

I've quickly earned a reputation as a goof ball, which is pretty outstanding if you consider how much of a bitch I am outside of school. I can't explain it. There is something about teaching that makes my heart well up in an icky gooey mess of sap. To my minor annoyance the dark-haired freckled girl, who I've come to know as Clove, raises her hand. "Yes, Clove?"

"Ms. Everdeen, are you married?" she asks in a falsely sweet tone.

"I don't see how this is relevant to the project, but no I'm not." A group of boys in the back start to snicker. "Hey now, unless you all want to write essays about marriage during the Classical period, I suggest we move along."

Delly is sitting at 'our' table at the back of the teacher's lounge next to another pair of teachers that have joined our small group. The students call them Knuts and Bolts, but I know that as Wiress and Beetee.

They work in the Science department with Delly, but we've grown close over the last few weeks. They've been married for decades and even taught us during our time at District 12 high. "Katniss! There is our chatter bug," calls Wiress from her seat. The comment is obviously sarcastic, but I really don't mind. Wiress has this antiquated humor that makes every remark adorable.

"Hi, did I miss anything?" I motion my head over to a small group of teachers arguing in the corner. Coach Atala is among them. Her dark eyes are furious enough to make me cower a bit when she looks my way. I never cower.

Delly leans in close, as she usually does when gossiping. "I heard Coach Mitchell just go caught messing around with a student. He got dragged into Haymitch's office this morning after a tip came in. These guys are fighting over who will take over the wrestling position in the winter."

Coach Mitchell always used to hit on girls when he started working here my senior year. I always thought it was just a side effect from being young and good looking, but I never thought he would actually do something. "Who was the girl?" I pursue, feeling slightly guilty for participating in office gossip.

"One of the Leeg twins," chimes in Beetee from behind his Science Today magazine. "I have her sister in my class. She was crying all morning."

"Shit," I whisper to myself. I couldn't imagine how messy this situation could get. During my time at the University we were always reminded about sexual assault and molestation cases in high schools and lower grades. I just never knew anyone involved.

Suddenly, the room goes quiet. Mr. Abernathy, or Haymitch as he insisted that I call him, enters the room with wicked look on his face. "Alright, wrap up the catfight. I need all of you to listen up. I would call an emergency meeting, but I don't have the time or the patience."

Everyone takes a seat, reminding me how strong of a voice Haymitch has. "You all know about Coach Mitchell, so don't pretend not to. A giant shit-storm is heading our way and I want all of you to be prepared for it. I'm talking newspapers and Superintendents. Now I want all of you on your best behavior. Mitchell has gotten us into some real hot water, and a poor girl is roaming the halls being called nasty names. As you all know Mitchell was a P.E. coach and our head wrestling coach."

Haymitch scans the room his eyes settling on me. "Okay Kitty Kat, you're the newbie here and have the expertise in this area if I remember correctly. I want you to take over Mitchell's Archery club training after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Is that great? Fantastic!"

I may not have gotten time to answer, but this is exactly what I need. Being a good teacher isn't enough for most districts. You need to have an amazing extracurricular sheet to go along with it. If you aren't running the school paper, it has to be year book or a coaching position. Delly runs the Biology Club, while Beetee and Wiress run the Computer Club. I hadn't thought of a good way to market myself. Archery is a perfect fit.

Posey looks exceptionally apathetic in class today and I can't help but worry about her. The youngest Hawthorne is the quiet type, taking after Gale rather than rambunctious Rory or Vick. Despite her demeanor I know something is up. I reach into my coveted candy drawer and pull out a slice of cake I had bought this morning at Mellark's. Grabbing two forks I plop down next to her and push the pastry towards her. "What's up Posey?"

Her gray eyes instantly water up and I know things are much more serious than I had initially thought. The Hawthornes don't cry. "Katniss, there is something wrong with me," she whimpers. Years of experience with Prim have prepared me for crying teenage girls. I wrap my arms around her, nearly pulling her off the chair.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, Posey. What would give you that idea?" The question only sprouts heavier tears. Eventually Posey emerges with runny mascara and a red nose.

"If I told you a secret, would you swear not to tell anyone? You have to really, _really_ swear." Posey is pleading desperately.

"You have my word. I won't tell a soul. Not even Prim, or your brothers. Let me help you." I leave my hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

Posey looks to the front of the class. "I like girls," she whines before bursting into tears once more. I hate to say it, but I sigh in relief. I don't know what I expected, but the whole issue with the Leeg girl had me on edge. If something would have happened to Posey I surely would have killed Mitchell with my bare hands. As it is I already want to do that thinking of the current situation. Posey is confused when she looks at me.

I notice I'm wearing a huge grin on my face. "Are you laughing at me?" she snaps.

"No! I'm not. I'm just happy that you didn't tell me you were a masked serial murder or something. Posey, liking girls isn't a bad thing. Is that why you've been mopey lately?" The young girl manages a smile.

"It is. Are you really not weirded out by it? Did you hear me right? I _like_ girls. In a sexual way." I crinkle my nose on the last word, but not for what Posey may think.

"First off. I did hear you right. You're a lesbian and that's okay, but please don't say sexual. I don't care who you like I never want to know about your sex life unless absolutely necessary." Then I burst into laughter.

It takes a me a few minutes to calm down and by the end of it Posey is looking seriously annoyed. "Katniss, seriously!"

With tears in my eyes I reveal the cause of my laughter. "It's just for years your brothers have been worried about guys trying to sneak into you window at night. I guess this makes life a lot easier for them."

Posey giggles too. "I'm not ready to tell them yet okay. Neither is my- girlfriend," the last word causes a faint blush.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say a word, but know that they won't care. They love you either way." I give her a bone crushing hug then mess up her pony tail. "I better not catch you making out in the hallways young lady! It's school policy for me to give you detention."

After school the familiar anxiety starts to rise in my throat, dispersing to my finger tips. Peeta arrives right on time with his boxes of pastries and enormous thermos. I have the decency to help him considering the extra white Mellark bag stacked on top. It's not until he sets the boxes down that I see his face.

"What's wrong?" The words burst out of my mouth before I can think them through. I'm not a real touchy person so I usually ignore sad faces, but there is something just too wrong with the puppy dog eyes on Peeta's face. The students haven't arrived yet, which leaves the concessions stand a perfect place to talk. Peeta arranges the boxes neatly on the shelf before facing me again. His eyes are dipped in a false happiness that would fool anyone. "Nothing's wrong."

"Nice try. I know fake smiles when I see one. What's wrong?" I even go so far as to placing my hand on his. It's meant as reassurance, but my body takes it as something else._ I really need to get laid_. "I want tell anyone Peeta. I promise." I've been making a lot of promises lately.

He squeezes my hand a bit. With a sly smile he bites his lip. "Okay here's the deal. I will say what's wrong, but you have to answer one question for me."

I'm slightly distracted by his lip so it takes me a few seconds to react. "Let me get this straight. I want to help you, so naturally you should get rewarded for letting me help you? How is that logical?"

Peeta shrugs. "Logical isn't what I was going for."

The puppy dog eyes make a brief reappearance, just long enough to make my will crumble. "Fine, you first!"

His expression sobers. "I just got off the phone with my dad. My mom, they found this lump. We don't know what it is. I mean it could me nothing, but I'm kind of spooked. I don't want to tell Delly, she will have a fit and confine me to bed. I just don't want to think about it. They're at the appointment now, but it takes a few weeks to get the results. When he finishes his confession I catch a few tears threatening to spill out from under his blonde lashes. _Everyone has been crying today!_

He squeaks a little when I go in for a hug. It's a short pitiful hug, but it works. When I pull back the tears are safely tucked away and a small smile has started to return to his eyes. "My mom had a scare a few months back. It turned out to me nothing. People get lumps all the time. I actually have one on my back. It's just fatty tissue that got stuck there. The doctor said it was very common."

Peeta glances briefly on my back as if looking for a huge hump on it. Annoyed, I take his hand and find the small knot between my neck and right shoulder. It used to gross me out, but I've just grown used to it. We had all the tests run, but it was not cancerous and stopped growing. The marble sized bump was not even visible. "See?"

"That feels weird," he cringes a little when he pulls his hand away. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'm just-"

"Not ready to tell anyone. I know. I've heard that more than once today. What's in the bag?" I am trying to dodge whatever question Peeta has planned.

"Oh shit, almost forgot. I'm adding a deli section the bakery and I brought some for you and Delly. We've got to eat them now, because they taste better fresh. When I try to give him money, he glares at me until I put it back into my purse. For now the question has been forgotten and I can deal with that.

"Jesus Katniss, you're going to poke someone's eyes out with those!" yells Gale as I walk down the stairs in Prim's emerald green sundress.

Madge playfully slaps his shoulder, but glances at my chest too. "I think they're just fine. I've worn more cleavage and you've never complained."

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend. Katniss is like a sister. Speaking of sisters, any dudes trying to get at mine? Rory and I are too old to beat any kids up, but Vick is still seventeen until December." I'm really glad Gale takes a swig of his beer because he is the only one who can catch my poker face.

"None whatsoever. So who's driving? I drove last week." Gale waves his beer in the air, and Madge quickly takes a long gulp of it. "Prim, you're driving."

Prim peeks her head out from the downstairs bathroom, a curling iron in her usually straight hair. "That's fine I have a morning shift anyway. How's school going Madge? You're almost done with your second to last semester!"

Of course Prim would remember small details like that. Madge steals another sip of Gale's beer before replying. "It sucks. I have to take the bar exam in May so it's really crunch time for me. Hence the beverages," she says with another wave of the beer.

"Ah, the beverages," I say in a sign song voice. "The nectar and ambrosia of civil servants."

"Tis' true," agrees Prim. A ring of the door bell causes her to hide in the bathroom.

Gale looks at me questioningly. "She doesn't want Rory to see her without being absolutely perfect," I say in a girlish voice as a waltz to the door. I fake my best Prim voice as I yell through the door. "Oh dear! The love of my life awaits behind the door!"

Prim's angry shouts almost make the embarrassment I feel when I open the door to find Peeta worth it. "Crap, is there any chance you didn't hear that?"I beg. Peeta's dopey grin answers my question.

"I know you love my muffins, but you're a little easy. Aren't you?" he jests. He must realize the innuendo behind the comment, because his face sobers quickly.

My face is flushed, but my mind can't resist a snarky remark. "It takes a lot more than baguettes to get me going Mellark." The horror of my words doesn't strike me until I see his reaction. We both look anywhere but at each other.

"Rory, get in here!" barks Gale providing the perfect distraction. I motion for Peeta to walk in, still reeling from my inappropriate comment.

Madge rushes over to him and wraps him in a friendly hug "Hey Peeta! Where's Delly?"

Peeta rubs the back of his neck bashfully. "She had some errands to run. She's going to catch up with us." He awkwardly glances at me from the corner of his eye.

Prim emerges from the bathroom looking stunning. "Rory just called he is meeting us at the Hob."

_Good, because I need a drink_.

***  
Annie is at the bar with Rory by the time we make it. She's wearing her dark hair up in a long pony revealing her slightly large ears. Still she looks beautiful. Annie has always evoked the image of a mermaid who miraculously sprouted legs and walked into District 12. "Hey Katniss. I heard we are each other's dates tonight," she toys with my hair. It's perfectly wavy because of the braided bun this morning so I wore it down to prevent a headache.

"We are. Unless either of us gets lucky," I joke poking her in the ribs. Peeta clears his throat and orders a round of shots for everyone. Prim refuses hers so I volunteer to take it instead. I don't usually drink, but my day hasn't been the greatest and to be honest I need to wind down. Annie pulls me onto the dance floor by drink number two. She had never been one to hold her liquor.

"I overheard something today," she slurs into my ear. "Something bad."

"Oh?" I take her momentarily distraction to steal her spilling drink and dumping half of it out in a plant. I drink the other half realizing it's already been watered down. Gale gives me a thumbs up from the other side of the dance floor. "What would that be?"

Annie nearly crushes her lips against my ear. "Peeta and Delly. They had a blow out fight at the bakery about an hour ago. It was pretty bad." I glance at Peeta who is chatting idly with Prim and Rory. I don't know if this makes my comment earlier any more or less appropriate. He catches my eye and waves. I answer with a smile. The fight must have been pretty bad for Annie to hear it from her studio apartment across the street.

Just then the brunette glances around for her drink. "I think I need water. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head, watching Prim and Rory leave the table. Peeta is twirling what I imagine to be whiskey in his glass. It doesn't take a lot for me to head over to the table. His mother might have cancer and he had a fight with his girlfriend, I'm pretty sure embarrassing comments can be pushed aside. "You looked lonely," I defend quickly when his eyes find mine.

He just stares into the drink. "I'm sorry about earlier. That comment I made about you being easy. It was a joke."

"Mine too," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I mean I was totally out of line. I'm sure your baguettes are delicious." The last part is simply to make him laugh, which he does and it sends a warm feeling through my gut. Instantly, I feel guilty. I keep flirting with a taken man. Not to mention Delly has kind of broken through my tough exterior. Even if it was by force.

Peeta must read my mind because he rubs his eyes wearily. "I know Annie heard us today. I saw her unloading groceries from her car."

There is no point in denying it. Everyone will know in a few hours anyway. The owner of the flower shop next door to the bakery must have already informed the whole town. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah, it was. They're kind of common between us, but this one was especially bad. She made a comment that I couldn't let go. One thing led to another and I stormed out. It's just she infuriates me sometimes. You know?" His blue eyes don't look sad, more so frustrated. It's not a great look on Peeta. Not that he isn't handsome or anything. It just bothers me. Part of me thinks he doesn't deserve to be frustrated.

"Actually I don't," I push the shot towards him. "I have _never_ been in a relationship long enough to experience the woes and arguments."

I down the shot just to avoid Peeta's eyes. I get the same reaction ever time. The look of pity mixed with a smile. When I look back I just see disbelief. "You're lying!"

His lack of faith cracks me up. "Nope, I'm not. Scouts honor." The alcohol must be getting to me because I give him the star trek sign instead.

Peeta corrects the gesture. "Wait, so you've never…. Been with a guy?"

"Oh god yes!" I say a little too loudly. "I mean come on Peeta, I'm pushing twenty three. I'm just saying I've never been a real relationship."

I think I catch a look of disappointment in his eyes, but he shrugs it away too soon to tell. "Why is that?"

It's my turn to stare at my empty glass. "I never found the right guy. To be honest, I'm okay with not finding him. I've got my friends and my sister. One day they will have kids. I've got my students. Relationships seem complicated. I used to never want them. I mean when I was younger I had this unrealistic perception that I would never date, but as I get older I want… I don't know is companionship to corny?"

Peeta laughs. "It's a little sappy."

"Damn. I'm only saying this because I might be drunk. Oh and this counts for that question earlier today. We are even."

"Fair enough. And don't worry I will probably forget all of this in the morning. Rory is driving me home."

I pretend to wipe sweat off my forehead. "That's good to know. If you tell anyone I told you this I _will _kill you. As it is you know too much." Peeta stares at me through dreamy eyes before a squeal startles us back to attention. Delly makes her way to the booth, the smell of alcohol on her lips.

"I made it! Peeta, let's dance!" She doesn't give him time to respond before she tows him out of his seat and onto the dance floor. I shove him playfully towards the dance floor and begin my search for Annie.


	3. Promises Impossible to Keep

**This is definitely a filler chapter. The next one is super important, so be sure to Read & Review. It inspires me to post more often. Hope you like it! Cecilia**

He slaps his hands in a weird little drum roll before squaring his shoulders. "Fine, I'm just going to say it, but you can't freak out."

Peeta and I have been sitting behind the bleachers for the last thirty minutes. District 12 is getting womped and neither of us care to see it. Instead we decided to steal some hot cocoa from the concession thermos and talk. The topics have been random, but this one is especially juicy. Moments ago I had asked Peeta why he used to stare at me so often. It took a lot of convincing, but he is finally ready to fess up.

As a joke I give him the star trek salute. "Scouts Honor! I won't freak out. Now spit it."

His blue eyes lock onto mine in that way that they sometimes do. There is a mixture of sadness and desperation that melt right through me. Of course, I never say anything. I just observe the emotions. I don't think I am allowed to ask. One last sigh and he begins to speak. "Okay. I used to stare at you all the time because I was madly in love with you." The words are jumbled, but I hear every one of them. Particularly the last three.

Peeta anxiously waits for an answer. An answer that I'm still trying to formulate. At first I'm stunned. It takes a few moments for the fog to clear. When it does I notice that I'm not that surprised. At least not as much as I should be. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" I laugh, easing the tension in Peeta's face.

The blonde knocks his knee against mine playfully. "You were scary. I mean you still are kind of scary. Does it matter? What would you have done?"

I think about this for another long moment. Sixteen year old Katniss was kind of a bitch and completely unrealistic. I probably would have hurt Peeta. I would have blown him off like every other guy who even came close. It took years of therapy and reflection before I started letting _friends _in. Boys were a wholly of another issue. I lost my v-card to some random guy back in New York. The rest of my relationships were purely sexual, were few and far between. Peeta wouldn't have stood a chance against the dark hole that was my heart. "I guess you're right. I was kind of standoffish back then. I still am now, but for some reason I keep telling you all my secrets."

Peeta shrugs. There is a sense of relief in his demeanor, which is quickly replaced by a look of curiosity. I know another question is coming, but I'm dying to avoid it.

"What?" I snap.

With a devilish grin he asks the one thing I didn't want to answer. "Why did you stare at me so much back then? I caught you looking at me twice as much as I looked at you."

The humor is gone when I take too long to respond. I stare at my mug of chocolate, wondering if the swirly brown will give me an answer. "You didn't feel the same way, did you?" he interrupts my thoughts. Nope, not then. I just owed him for my life. For Prim's life. For pulling creeps off of me and occasionally telling people to leave me alone. I definitely didn't have romantic feelings, just this nagging feeling that Peeta Mellark was always going to have something to do with my life. I don't get to answer his question. The siren sounds signifying the end of the game and Delly's impending return. I spot her bouncy blonde curls just as Peeta does. So as quickly as my lips allow I sputter the only answer that rings in my mind. "I could never get you out of my head."

Peeta nods in acknowledgement and it is never brought up again.

These conversations with Peeta are becoming more frequent. Between concessions duty on Fridays and trips to the Hob we've grown close. Almost too close. Several times I found myself wanting to both slap him and hug him, both of which are inappropriate.

For starters Delly and I are also bonding. Considering that we are both the youngest faculty members and sit with each other every day, we've developed our own friendship. I listen to her talk about her lessons and admire her dedication to the students. On the other hand I also have to hear her go on and on about Peeta.

"He used to like you. A lot. Did you know?" We are each leaning against a rail in the gymnasium before a Pep Rally. Post season is about to start and Haymitch had reluctantly agreed to throw an assembly with ASB funds. We are both wearing our gray and black District 12 High school shirts and matching ribbon in our hair. Cato has even given me one of his pins to show support. I wear it proudly on my collar.

I don't want to tell her the truth so I fake shock. "He did?" I ask with a crinkle of the nose. It's a forced act. "That's weird."

"He did. We all used to make fun of him all the time," she adds. By this time it's getting harder to remain indifferent. My hands are stuffed strategically in my pant pockets to avoid from slugging her. "I'm not going to lie I was a little anxious about you coming back from school. I could never compete with you in high school. You had that mysterious thing about you and let's face it you've always been beautiful. It was silly to think of you as a threat. You're a good friend Katniss."

_A good friend who keeps thinking about your boyfriend._ No, Peeta and I are just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Friends.

I make a promise to avoid Peeta as much as possible from now on.

I try to skip out on the weekly tradition in an effort to keep my promise, but Prim drags me out of the house and to the only bar in town. When we arrive Peeta and Delly are glaring at each other from across the table, not noticing our presence. Even sweet Prim seems to notice the tension in the air. I'm about to tell her that we can just go home, when Peeta looks up and gives us a welcoming smile. "Hey guys! You made it."

Prim takes a seat next to Delly forcing me to sit next to Peeta. He gives me an apprehensive smile. "We _almost _didn't make it. Katniss was trying to flake out." Prim tries her best to ignore the grouchy look on Delly's face.

"I wasn't trying to flake," I grumble covering my face with a menu. "I just don't feel too good. The flu is going around. Maybe I caught it at school. Where's everybody else?" I already know about Gale and Rory, but I'm hoping Prim will entertain the group with the happy news.

My sister doesn't disappoint. "Oh well, they're out jewelry shopping…"

Delly's eyes bug out of her head. "Jewelry shopping. For a ring?"

Prim gives a short nod before squealing with glee. "Can you believe it? You can't say anything Delly! Gale will kill you."

"_I_ will kill you," I joke, flagging down Greasy Sae from across the bar. The old woman brings our usual drinks without question. Sae has been a family friend since before I was born. My first official job was babysitting her granddaughter. That was ages ago, but I still remember how the woman kindly offered me dinner before I went home each night. She sets down the drinks muttering a brief hello.

Peeta steals a gulp of my whiskey sour before I can argue. The sly grin on his face makes me want to kiss a bunny. "Why don't you try my drink, Peeta?" The intended venom in my voice, must have died in my throat.

"I have to make sure it hasn't been poisoned. You know the drill." He gives me a breathtaking smile. I scowl at him for making my blood pressure rise. The exchange isn't missed by the older girl across the table.

"At least _someone_ is getting married in this fucking town." No one misses the glare she shoots at Peeta. He gives a dark laugh and raises his glass. "To the happy couple. May the odds be ever in their favor."

Prim clinks her glass happily along with mine and Peeta's. When I turn to see Delly, her eyes are welled with tears. "Fuck you Peeta!" she roars causing the entire bar to go silent. Prim and I glance at each other awkwardly while Delly busts out of the room.

Prim goes after her mumbling a quick _I've got this_. I'm glad because I would only make things worse. Peeta looks ashamed. "We shouldn't have come out tonight. I tried to get her to stay home, but she really wanted to come. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? This has been much more entertaining than the movies I had lined up for my date with the couch." The comment is distasteful, but I don't really know what to say. Sarcasm and humor are the mechanisms that got me through college. They splashed over to my post-graduate lifestyle. My phone starts to buzz in my pocket.

_Delly isn't feeling too hot. I'm driving her home. Catch a ride with Peeta. _

_-Prim._

Peeta's own phone buzzes with what I can assume is a similar message. "Do you mind if we call it a night?" his voice doesn't sound committed to the idea, but it is probably for the best.

I give him a friendly nod and watch as he pays the bill. We walk to his car in an uncomfortable silence that isn't broken until the music comes on. It's some horribly sappy pop song from the nineties that sends us into a fit of giggles. "I really hope this is a radio station and not your own collection."

"It's definitely a radio station," he clarifies. I can see the red on his cheeks and it makes me sick with nerves. I clasp my hands in a viceroy grip and make a conscious effort not to look at him. The drive is going smoothly until he starts to apologize again.

"Really Peeta it's fine. Let's talk about something else." I try to think of topics that wouldn't involve Delly or anything romantic. "You are a really nice guy Peeta. Things will workout."

"Will they?" He sounds so defeated I allow myself to hold his hand. He grips it softly, but I can't help but catch the blush on his face.

I give his hand a gentle squeeze. "It will all be fine. How's your mom doing?" I hate the blasted woman, but Peeta cares about her, so I am respectful. He finally cracks a smile.

"She's fine actually. It turns out it was nothing. You were right."

"I'm always right, but I'm glad." I think about how much I've thought about this woman over the years. That day in the rain, the bread and the bruise, they all haunt me. More now due to my proximity to Peeta. We must be thinking about the same thing because he squeezes my hand again.

"You didn't deserve discarded bread," he whispers so quietly I almost don't hear it. "I should have walked to you. I should have carried it out to you. I'm sorry."

I pull my hand out of his only to run it nervously through my hair. Peeta has stopped the car in front of my house and to our relief Prim isn't back yet. I don't know how to respond to his declaration. He helped me so much that day. I have to let him know it was more than enough. It was everything I needed and more. "I owe you my life Peeta. You're humble, but don't forget that."

Before I lose my nerve I lean forward and give him the most tender kiss on the cheek that I can manage. I don't wait for his reaction. I just sweep out of the car and into the house.


	4. Cloaks

**Okay, so half of you probably hate me and rightfully so. Fall Finals, the holidays, and my current semester of coursework had me swamped. On the Bright side I managed to pull of my eight 4.0 in a row, which is a miracle considering I'm taking five classes and a part time internship. This semester is about the same, five classes and one foreign language internship, but I'm kind of a pro at juggling now, so I should be able to update regularly. **

**This chapter has been written and re-written a billion times, but this is my favorite of all the chapters so far. I know Katniss might me a little different, but I think she would have been more mature in this version of the story (I mean considering the whole not-fearing-impending-doom aspect). You get a little bit of insight into her past, as well as an appearance from our favorite bronze haired bombshell. Yes, Finnick Flipping Odair is in this chapter. FINALLY. **

**Lastly, I know my ramble is nearing biblical lengths, I got a tumblr! It's not 'themed' to fan fiction. It is strictly my imagination springboard. That being said, you should follow me! I'm kind of a random person, so be warned! Here is the link .com Feel free to pester me if I'm lagging on updates. **

"I think Delly and Peeta broke up," Annie tells me before taking a gulp of her coffee. I follow her lead, grimacing at the un-Mellark like concoction that burns my tongue. Trying to act uninterested, act being the key word here, I stare at the menu as I respond. "Were you eavesdropping again?"

"Hey!" she snaps. Still she tucks a chunk of her dark hair behind her ear, revealing a silver starfish earring. I don't need to check her other ear to know it's adorned with a silver seahorse. It's been the same since high school. The set is a token from her home town of San Diego, where she was abruptly scooped up by her Aunt Ingrid Mason. "I swear I can hear everything from my damn apartment! I don't eavesdrop."

It's true, she doesn't. Annie is the sweetest, most innocent person I have ever had the pleasure to have met. I don't really know why she hangs out with me. All things considering, Annie could have turned out pretty bad.

Her parents drowned after their boat sank during a fishing trip to Baja. She was the lone survivor, whisked into a Mexican fishing vessel completely exhausted. She was at the American consulate in Tijuana for three days before Ingrid was contacted. Even by my standards, Annie's life had been hard. Looking at her know I know her parents couldn't be more proud.

"How do you know it was a break up? They fight all the time." What I really mean is that Delly fights all the time, Peeta mostly just sits there, responding calmly once the worse has passed.

"Well that's the thing, Peeta _actually_ fought back this time! That, in combination with Delly's cryptic Face book up dates, pretty much guarantees a break up."

I give her a knowing smile. For not being a gossip she seems really invested in this story. "Is Annie Cresta really interested in the on goings of our small town?" I tease. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Please, I know everything about this town. It's just against my oath to share any of it. This isn't between patients, this is public domain." Of course, Ms. Cresta is the prized therapist of Panem County. She knows everyone's deepest secrets. "Besides, Peeta and I have been close since college."

I already knew that, but I don't delve further into their friendship. Annie changes the subject, ogling at the heaps of waffles that are plated with a healthy helping of strawberries. "I'm glad you came with me, Katniss. I hate going to early morning breakfast alone."

"I'm glad I came too," I reply with a smile. I truly am. My Saturday mornings usually don't end until four in the afternoon, but being out early is actually a nice change. Particularly because of the incessant Peeta-thoughts that have been prodding my head for the last twelve hours. That and I don't get to hang out with Annie as much as I want to. Her hours are funky and I've been prepping for midterms. It's nice to enjoy a pile of waffles with a good friend.

After a delicious, and nearly debilitating meal, I watch Annie ride off in her mint green Vesper. Fall colors are in full swing, so I take a leisurely stroll through the square, peaking at the Halloween displays and scarecrows in the shop windows. I don't have any plans until seven, so I take my time staring into each one.

I missed this. New York was amazing, but I never felt truly at home. It's funny considering I spent nearly have of my life awaiting my departure from Panem. It's only after I left that I realized I belong here. By the time I've made my way around the square, expertly avoiding the bakery on the corner, its ten sharp. I'm about to hop on the next bus, when my name is called from across the street.

"Ms. Everdeen!" I turn to find Cato and Marvel, another student from my third period class. They are both sporting team hoodies and bloodshot red eyes. The faint smell of weed hits me just as they waltz up. "I didn't know you had a life outside of school!" jokes Cato, a stupid grin on his face.

Marvel on the other hand is shifting nervously from foot to foot, his eyes focusing on everything and nothing all at once. "Ha _ha_. I've been known to come out of my lair sometimes. What are you two punks doing?"

Marvel looks at the ground as he speaks. "We were gonna buy some donuts."

_Munchies._ "I see." I remember those days. I was far from a pot head, but I occasionally experimented with it in high school and in college. One of my fondest memories is getting high with Gale and him accidently telling me he kissed Madge. He made me swear not to tell, completely forgetting that our blonde friend was sandwiched between us. It took me forty minutes to stop laughing.

Long ago I decided that I would turn a blind eye to its use among my students. At least unless I thought any of my students were in danger, or if it was affecting their school work. "I'm assuming you guys are heading to Mellark's."

"Hell yeah!" shouts Cato. "Walk with us Ms. E. We head teachers get free donuts on the weekends."

If they do, it's news to me. I consider declining, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to check on Peeta. "Yeah sure, besides I don't want you getting hit by a cyclist or something."

Marvel's head snaps up. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

When we walk in a sleepy-eyed Peeta is manning the register. His hair is ruffled and fair from combed, but it somehow suits him. He does a double tale when he sees me walk in with two stoned teens.

"Katniss?" he asks after ringing up the last customer. His eyes are strained as if he can't believe I'm there.

"Good morning to you too," I snap, mildly annoyed.

"Sorry, my vision is in a funk. I didn't know if it was you, or if I was just day dreaming. What's up?" he makes his way out from behind the counter and I laugh when I spot the mess of flower on his navy blue apron.

I nod over to Cato and Marvel who are staring at the display in absolute awe. "I was in the neighborhood when I bumped into these two. I thought I would swing by."

Peeta glances at the pair, smiling crookedly. "I just pulled some double fudge brownies out from the oven, if you guys are interested."

Cato looks like he might just burst into tears of joy, forcing me to stifle a giggle. Minutes later, the duo leave with a pile of carbs and smiles plastered onto their faces.

Once we're alone I feel my anxieties kick in. Peeta thankfully wastes no time. "I broke up with Delly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, after I dropped you off we met up and it just sort of happened." My face has remained stoic the entire tie, but I can't help but feel relieved. I'm about to ask him what happened when another wave of customers come in.

Peeta rushes behind the counter, struggling to keep up with the late risers. "Where's your dad?" I ask between transactions.

Peeta smiles at an elderly woman, accompanied by a pair of twin boys. "He went to visit my brother in Fayetteville, His wife's preggers and a few days away from popping." I watch as he sneaks a few extra cookies into the bag, free of charge. "Mom doesn't want to miss it, so it's just me for a couple of days."

I nod really wanting to return to the Delly incident, but people keep flooding in. We are never going to finish our conversation at this rate, at least not without telling the whole town. A very un-Katniss like idea pops into my head and spills out of my lips before I can think twice. "Do you need a hand?"

Peeta looks shocked, but happy all at once. "Good god yes!" he motions behind the kitchen door. "Could you take the trays of muffins out, the top two in the first oven? There are mitts on the counter."

I let myself into the pristine kitchen, absent mindedly taking an apron off the hooks in the hall.

My noon, Peeta and I are polishing off an unsold slice of crumb cake and coffee. "Thanks Katniss. I can't tell you how much you helped."

"Don't mention it," I wave off, finally getting to what I really wanted to know. "So you and Delly are over. Are you okay?"

Peeta laughs darkly. "I'm trying to feel bad, but I don't. It's been a long time coming."

That's all the answers I need, so I sip my coffee and dust the crumbs off of my jeans. When I look up I see Peeta clearly struggling to form words. "What?"

He shakes his head a few times, but finally gets to it. "_We_ are good right?"

The question seems out of place so I don't really know how to answer. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Peeta shrugs, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "I don't know. I mean you and Delly are friends and-"

"Oh god, just stop right there, please. I teach high school, I'm not _in_ high school." Peeta laughs at my reaction, but I mean it. I've never been one for drama, and lord knows I've had enough angst to last me a lifetime. "I like being you're friend," I mumble. I try not to wince at the open confession, but it's true. I like spending time with the Sun spot that is Peeta Mellark, and I'm not about to stop.

"I like being your friend too," he adds with a smile. He fixes me with one of those stupid smiles that simultaneously make me want to punch him and hug him.

I settle on changing the subject. "Are you going to the Hawthorne-Undersee party tonight?" My dearest friends are hosting a Pre-Halloween party. Sure the actual holiday is a week and half away, but next weekend Gale is proposing, obviously unknown to Madge. Plus, Halloween lands on a Thursday this year. We working folk won't be able to party it up.

"Yeah, actually. Prim called to remind me this morning."

"Oh so she got to you too. At least you didn't get death threats. She left a very sketchy looking letter on my bed this morning when I told her I didn't want to dress up." What I don't mention are the handmade costumes that my mother has been slaving away on the last few days.

It's one of very few Everdeen traditions. It was accidently established my first year of middle school. That year Hazelle Hawthorne had instated upon buying me a costume for the school dance. My mom had only just returned from St. Ursula's Treatment Center a few months before. She was still trying to piece her life together, so the Hawthorne matriarch took it upon herself to search for a suitable outfit.

Hazelle had dealt with the mining collapse differently from my mother. Instead of letting depression swallow her whole, she took on three different jobs and supplemented her income with an ancient savings account that had been intended for her to return to school one day. When my mom took a swan dive into the deep end, she took us in without hesitation. When she came back, Hazelle welcomed her with supporting arms.

Anyways, we scoured every store trying to find a costume that didn't know my lady bits. Of course, that was nearly impossible. Preteen-teenage costumes are designed to make every girl look like a skank. By the end of our month long search I had made up my mind. I would not go to the dance at all. When Halloween morning rolled around I was surprised to find a beautiful owl costume made form scraps of brown patterned fabric. It even came with a pair of wings that strapped to my arms. Prim's costume was, of course, a nurse. It turns out my mother had been sewing in between shifts at the hospital. The costume was hokey, but incredibly original and I've received one every year since. Even during my time in New York.

Each year, she kept it a secret, of course it's gotten harder and harder considering Prim and I have found all the hiding places. This year, in honor of the party, she allowed us to try them on this morning and I had the maddening desire to wear it out to breakfast with Annie.

In honor of our new found obsession with a certain ABC show, I will be Little Red Riding hood, complete with rich red cloak. Prim will be Cinderella. "Well, I will see you there. Prim's going to kill me if I'm not showered in ready by the time she gets home from work."

"You've better get going then," he says rushing to help me with my coat.

"Seriously dude, your mom is a sewing goddess!" Johanna Mason says for the fifth time. Annie's cousin hasn't aged a bit since the last time I saw her four years ago. Her body is as fit as ever and her hair is still cut in its signature black pixie cut. Her dark eyes are made brighter by her tan skin, the only trait she shares with her cousin.

"Thanks!" squeals Prim, even adding a cheesy curtsy. I can't help, but sway playfully in my dress. The cloak dramatically grazes the ground, but the dress falls right above my knee. Perfect. Prim outdid herself as well, my make-up is flawless and I managed to curl my hair without burning my scalp.

"So how's California treating you?" Johanna works PR for an anti-deforestation organization out in Santa Cruz.

"Good actually!" she raises her glass. "Who knew I would find a career in chaining myself to a tree. The pay is decent and I'm happy." I clink my drink against hers and join her in the toast. She's about to ask me something when I spot Finnick Odair making his way into the dining room. He's wearing a pair of bright red swim trunks and nothing else. A life guard, he would.

"Is that Katniss Everdeen? My-my how you've grown." He gives me a charming wink.

I try to resist the urge to scoff, but am saved by James Bond. "Yeah that's her," answers a dapper looking Peeta. His silver suit is perfectly pressed and his blonde hair is pushed back in just the right angle. I feel a lot warmer, especially when he places his hand softly along my lower back. The move is territorial, but the whiskey I've been drinking doesn't seem to mind.

"Nice suit," says Prim, clearly eyeing the blonde next to me. "Blonde bonds are definitely hotter."

Peeta fives her his usual brilliant smile, before glaring back at Finnick. "I thought you were out in California. How did the whole acting thing go?" His tone is almost accusatory and I become aware that it's not entirely over his flirty comment towards me. This goes deeper.

Finnick's eyes sober and his jaw sets. "I'm out of that now. I run a surf camp right across from Johanna's place."

Not noticing the tension, Johanna presses lighting on Peeta's chest. "Finn and I bumped into the farmers market in town. What a coincidence right?"

Peeta nods sternly. "Yeah, big coincidence. I'm going to go grab a drink." As soon as he is out of sight Finnick trails behind him. Sensing an upcoming altercation I follow. The kitchen is mostly dark, filled with purple lights and neon green pumpkin lights. Strategically placed dry ice clouds the floor and cabinets, naturally making it harder for me to spot the two angry looking men, mid conversation.

"Does she know you're back?" hisses Peeta. I've seen him annoyed and frustrated, but never angry. One hand is clinched at his side, while the other is fixed on the counter, also tightly wound.

Finnick looks to be the calmer of the two, but just barely. "Not yet, Madge told me she was coming tonight. Listen Peeta-"

"No you listen, Odair. She was a wreck for months. It took everything I had to get her out of bed for class each morning." Peeta's voice is strained with a mixture of anger and sadness, never a good combination. "She's _fine _without you. More than fine actually. And you have the balls to use her cousin to get to her? If you think you can just barge in and fuck is all up-"

"I don't think that. And I know she's fine, but I'm not. Leaving Annie was my biggest mistake. I know that now and I'm here to fix it." The desperation is evident in Finnick's voice, but Peeta doesn't seem impressed.

"What's there to fix. She doesn't even want you back. She didn't answer your calls for a reason!"

"That's why I had to come!" Finnick retorts angrily. "I just need to talk to her for a second." Clearly, the bronze haired man is losing his patience. He looks like he is about to strike.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a cowardly prick-"Finnick makes to shove Peeta, but the latter is too quick, jumping out of the way and ready to strike.

I'm almost too late. "Mr. Bond, do you mind taking me on a beer run. I've had a few drinks and..." It's a blatant lie, but it serves its purpose.

Peeta fishes his keys out of his pocket and follows me out the side door. When we're in the car I cut to the chase. "Finnick and Annie, when did that happen?"

He sighs, removing his phone from his pocket. "College, I need to let her know he's here." I wave my own phone in the air.

"I sent her a text five minutes ago." I didn't tell her why. I just told her not to come. I couldn't stand Annie getting hurt if she didn't have to. Peeta gives me a grateful smile before starting the car.

"Tell her we are on our way. She can make her mind up if she wants to see him." We are out of the driveway and halfway down the street before he speaks again. "It started our second year at school."

**Okay, so that's it! I hope you liked it and please R&R! Special thanks to monbonlivre who pushed me to post this! I can PROMISE the next chapter by next week!**

**THANKS!**

**Cecilia**


End file.
